The sad truth of a boy's life
by Shadewolfy
Summary: . . . when he is in love with a girl who doesn't love him back. Shikamaru finds that out the hard way.


Title: **The sad truth of a boy's life . . .**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Angst & Drama**

Warning: **Loveless**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (Sniffs) Really I don't. But I do own the idea of what NaruSasu would do together with a bottle of Viagra. (Snicker, and cools herself with a hand). Also the poem isn't mine ether. So I want to say it right now. I cannot remember who it was but if someone finds that person, tell me please.**

Summary: **. . . when he is in love with a girl who doesn't love him back. Shikamaru finds that out the hard way.**

Poem = **Hi**

Story = Hi

**xXxXx**

**I'm sorry. . .**

**That I bought you roses to tell you that I like you**

**Only to find out you were dating the jerk from last week  
><strong>

Shikamaru stared into the mirror rose hanging limply from his fingers. _Why would you do that?_

**I'm sorry. . .**

**That I was raised with respect**

**Not to sleep with you when you were wasted  
><strong>

He thought back to when they had been at Sakura's party, and Ino had gotten super smashed. She had literally begged him to sleep with her, make her forget about Sasuke, who was currently making out with Naruto across the room. 

**I'm sorry. . .**

**That my body's not ripped enough**

**To "satisfy" your wants  
><strong>

He remembered Ino staring with glazed eyes at the male super models in the magazine she had both. 

**I'm sorry. . .**

**That I open your car door**

**And pull out your chair like I was raised**

He had tried once, only to be laughed at. Then there was a knife pressed to his neck as she demanded he recite the group code 

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I'm not cute enough<br>to be "your guy"  
><strong>  
>He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering how she could love Sasuke, but not him.<p>

**I'm sorry . . .  
>That I am actually nice<br>not a jerk  
><strong>  
>One would think from all the times Sasuke had turned her down, she might give up on him but no.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>I don't have a huge bank account<br>to buy you expensive things**

Like she thinks Sasuke will once she marries him.

**I'm sorry. . .  
>I like to spend quality nights at home<br>cuddling with you, instead of at a club**

Ino thinks that's just laziness from his part. But he truly did enjoy staying at home.

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I am always the one you need to talk to,<br>but never good enough to date  
><strong>  
>He would know, she had taken away so many hours of quality sleeping time just to talk about her next boyfriend.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat<br>only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around  
><strong>  
>He had been avoiding her for awhile now and she seems to have noticed he is not around as much as always.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours,<br>instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work  
><strong>  
>He had been woken up at 5 to his phone ringing only to see its her, then went back to sleep.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That you can't realize<br>I've been the one all along  
><strong>  
>He had always been there for her, saving her life a few times to even, but nothing from her.<p>

But most of all

**I'm sorry. . .  
>For not being sorry anymore<strong>

He couldn't take it anymore, the hurt was getting worse, he had asked to be transferred earlier the day.

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That you can't accept me for who I am<br>**  
>She wanted someone like Sasuke and Shikamaru refused to change.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>I caught your boyfriend with another girl and I told you about it,<br>I thought that was what friends were for . . .  
><strong>  
>He had seen the fat asshole grinding some girl into a wall, and felt nauseous at the thought of him doing that to Ino.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I told you I love you and actually meant it.<br>**  
>He had only been half listening, the other half screaming "Why won't you look at me?"<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I cared<br>**  
>He really used to care a lot. Catch the past tense?<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I answerer your calls<br>**  
>He knew the first time he answered the phone he was hooked.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I fell in love<br>**  
>He had fallen in love, back then it had been wonderful. Now it was pain, clear pain.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I was never good enough for you<br>**  
>She had said it herself, he was not good enough for a girl. So he must be gay.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I don't care anymore<br>**  
>He had given up.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That it's over<br>**  
>Their friendship.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I have to go now<br>**  
>He had to leave, he didn't think he could survive any longer.<p>

**I'm sorry. . .  
>That I was ever there . . .<strong>

Bye . . .

**xXxXx**

There people. I asked a good friend of mine if it was true and he said it was. Even he had felt like that once.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
